Querido diario: Platícale a la luna
by ElisaAckles
Summary: Pequeños momentos en la vida de Ranma. Han cometido un pequeño descuído, ¿cómo lo enfrentarán?
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y los utilizo sin ninguna intención de lucro. **

**Querido diario: Nueve meses**

o-o-o-o

Ranma abrió sus párpados muy lentamente, mientras se sujetaba la cabeza con ambas manos. Sentía su cuerpo completamente exhausto y, con lo poco que logró enfocar de las paredes, el techo y algunos muebles, se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormido en la habitación de su prometida.

—¡Diablos! ¡Demonios!—. Masculló. Un terrible sentimiento de alerta se disparó en su estómago.

El asustado muchacho, a como pudo, tomó impulso con sus brazos para sentarse en la cama, provocando que la sábana que lo cubría, rodada hasta su cintura. Aún traía puesta su camisa China, aquella de tela color ébano y botonadura dorada: la que usaba en ocasiones especiales… como la fiesta que se había suscitado la tarde del día anterior, con motivo del cumpleaños de su amigo Hiroshi.

La parte difícil de digerir vino cuando alzó la sábana y descubrió con horror que estaba desnudo de la cintura para abajo, bueno, casi desnudo; una pierna de su pantalón y sus boxers todavía se encontraban anclados a uno de sus pies.

—Ak… Akane, des-despierta—. Balbuceó con voz intangible, siendo consciente de que la chica se hallaba dormida a su lado, sobresaliendo únicamente sus cabellos azules de entre las cobijas.

Ranma tuvo el fiero deseo de tomarla de los hombros y sacudirla para que despertase de una buena vez más tuvo que darse por vencido cuando todos sus esfuerzos por hablarle en todos los tonos posibles, fracasaron.

Aún así, tenía que asegurarse de lo que había pasado entre ellos, para lo cual, no tuvo que esforzarse mucho. Levantó la sábana que cubría la figura femenina, encontrándose con que ella traía puesta su falda y su blusa, sin embargo, sus sospechas acabaron por confirmarse cuando, bajo uno de los muslos de la joven, distinguió las pantaletas rosadas de discreto encaje.

Ya no hubo tiempo para estar pensando en cada acción. El chico de cabello trenzado se estiró para alcanzar los pantalones y el corazón dejó de bombearle sangre a la cabeza cuando esculcó los bolsillos y encontró el sobre intacto del preservativo.

—Maldita sea —Refunfuñó y se maldijo de nueva cuenta. Era la primera vez que el deseo primaba sobre el raciocinio de ellos. "¡¿Cómo pudo dejar que esto pasara?!" Se puso de pie y comenzó a vestirse con toda la prisa del mundo—. Akane va a matarme, va a matarme.

Fue hasta el escritorio de la muchacha y buscó entre sus cosas hasta que encontró una hoja y algo con qué escribir.

Con todo lo que el temblor de sus manos le pudo permitir, redactó un escueto: "Regreso en un par de horas" puso la nota sobre la almohada que había utilizado después de estar con Akane y salió huyendo por la ventana.

O-O-O


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y los utilizo sin ninguna intención de lucro. **

**Querido diario: Nueve meses**

o-o-o-o

Ella despertó un par de horas después de que Ranma se fuera de su cuarto, y luego de hacer su propia deducción de todo lo sucedido, los nervios le hicieron correr inmediatamente al baño y no se detuvo hasta vaciar su estómago de todo lo que había consumido la noche anterior.

Después de terminado aquello, se había enjuagado la boca y la cara para refrescarse, sin embargo, al observarse en el espejo del baño, comprobó los estragos; sus cabellos seguían revueltos y remojados, sus ojos estaban enrojecidos y seguían derramando lágrimas al menor suspiro.

—¿Akane, estás ahí dentro? —Ranma se escabulló por la ventana y tocó la puerta donde se hallaba todavía la joven. Para su buena suerte, esta no tenía seguro y pudo abrirla sin ningún problema, encontrándose con la demacrada chica parada frente al vidrio— ¿Estás…?—. Decidió que el resto de su estúpida pregunta muriera en sus labios.

—¿Bien? —Sonrió amargamente, volteando a mirarlo con un rictus temeroso—. ¿Sabes las consecuencias que esto podría tener.

—Y-yo… lo siento —Atinó a decir él, inclinando levemente su cuerpo—. No estaba en mis cinco sentidos… mi cuerpo reacciona muy mal cuando estoy junto a ti. No tengo control… debí tener más precaución.

—No te culpes de todo, quieres —Meditó con un lamento—. Que yo recuerde, también estaba ahí.

Ranma dirigió la vista hacia el plano vientre de Akane, donde nada extraño parecía estar sucediendo, al menos aún. "¿Pensaría ya su prometida en eso?

—… ¿ya tomaste una decisión sobre lo que podría estar formándose… ahí?—. El artemarcialista se sonrojó hasta el tope, sintiéndose más culpable aún, no obstante, alguien tenía que sacar el tema. Por primera vez, se sintió con la obligación de dejar todo claro.

—No… Tal vez… no sé… —La chica se llevó las manos a la cabeza y enredó sus dedos en el cabello—. Quizás nos estamos adelantando demasiado.

—La única manera de asegurarnos, es esta —Ranma, con todo el recelo del mundo, por fin encontró el momento propicio para extraer del bolsillo una cartera plateada, con dos pastillas blancas en el centro—. Daisuke me acompañó al hospital por esto. Dijeron que si no estábamos listos, esta era la solución.

Akane no disimuló la rabia que la inundó por dentro, pero luego, ella misma respiró profundo para menguar cualquier mal pensamiento hacia el chico, después de todo, era su forma de preocuparse por ella.

—¿En verdad… e-eso quieres? —Susurró la muchacha de cabellos índigo. Su barbilla bajó y gruesas mechas de pelo cubrieron su rostro—. ¿Te arrepientes de lo que hemos pasado?

—Oye, no me malentiendas —Ranma respingó, acercándose a ella. Tomó una de sus manos y utilizó la otra para acariciarle la mejilla y alzarle el rostro—. Estoy pensando en ti. Tú eres la que más va a sacrificar si resultas convirtiéndote en madre. Pero si tu estás dispuesta, yo no te voy a obligar a nada… y voy a estar siempre a tu lado, eso no lo dudes.

Akane tomó las pastillas entre sus manos y las observó detenidamente por un par de minutos.

—No quiero tomarla—. Resolvió por fin, mirando con firmeza a los ojos de su prometido.

Él jaló su mano y pegó el cuerpo de Akane contra el suyo, amarrándola en un posesivo abrazo.

—Fue Daisuke el que me dijo de esas pastillas —Habló quedamente, tan cerca el uno del otro que no necesitó alzar la voz—. Yo no sé cómo funcionen esas cosas. Apenas pude prestarle atención a la enfermera de lo aterrorizado que estaba… sin embargo, si ya mi hijo está formándose dentro tuyo, no me gustaría que nada malo le pasara.

—"Mi hijo" ¿Puedes saber lo bien que me hace escucharte decir eso?—. Por fin Akane pudo sonreírle a su prometido, incluso si las lágrimas no dejaban de caer por sus mejillas.

—Estuve ensayando por varias horas para poder decirlo sin desmayarme—. Él también se contagió de la alegría femenina.

Ella no sabía que en ese momento, el orgullo de él estaba rebasando la estratósfera. Su anhelado sueño era estar junto a ella, y si al final resultaba que iba a darle un hijo, eso los uniría por siempre. Ahora se pertenecían un poco más; ahora estaban un paso más cerca el uno del otro.

O-O-O

**Notas:**

Saludos y muchas gracias por sus comentarios.


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y los utilizo sin ninguna intención de lucro. **

**Querido diario: Platícale a la luna**

**Capítulo III**

o-o-o-o

Querido diario:

Hace mucho que no escribo nada en ti, pero tengo que gritarlo en algún lado: ¡Estoy aterrada! No he logrado conciliar el sueño y mi interior es un martilleo tan constante de sentimientos, que no puedo controlar ni describir lo tanto que me ofuscan; miedo, alegría, coraje, nostalgia, ilusión, pesadumbre ¿Cómo es que puede traer algo tan hermoso, tanta angustia y sentimientos negativos?

Ahora que sé que puedo estar a punto de traer un pequeño ser a este mundo, es que me pregunto, ¿cuándo, Ranma y yo, dejamos de ser unos jovencitos?

Yo lo quiero con toda mi alma, y sé que el también me ama. Estamos por cumplir veintiún años, ya no somos unos niños para negarlo; ambos afrontamos nuestros sentimientos y hemos estado dispuestos a sacrificar nuestra vida el uno por el otro… aún así, tengo miedo de que no sea suficiente para concebir un bebé, con todo el cariño y los cuidados que necesita.

¿Te das cuenta? Aparte de ayudarle a mi papá con el Dojo, él no tiene un trabajo, y yo, yo ni siquiera seré capaz de prepararle una comida… ¡Es ridículo! ¿Qué le espera? Si no padece de inanición, cuando llegue a tener algo que llevarse a la boca, será cruelmente envenenado. Claro, siempre y cuando, primero no nos maten nuestros padres cuando regresen de su viaje.

¿Qué remedos de padres va a tener? Si de las veces que hemos estado juntos por amor, tuvo la mala fortuna de ser engendrado la única noche en que el licor, la desinhibición y la atracción sexual, era lo único que transitaba por nuestras venas y pensamientos; "pensamientos" que apenas recordamos, por cierto.

Dime, ¿cómo podré verle a la cara y cómo le diré que fue concebido con todo el amor de sus padres, cuando fue producto de una noche de copas?

Tienes razón, qué más da… es lo de menos en este momento. Tengo que hacerme la valiente frente a Ranma, porque está preocupado por lo que me pase, y si yo me siento infinitamente culpable, sé que él lo sentirá todavía más.

¿Te puedo confesar algo?

Todavía conservo conmigo, en el cajón de mi escritorio, las pastillas que me trajo. Estuve investigando un poco más sobre ellas y en varios sitios mencionan que pueden funcionar hasta 120 horas después de consumado el acto.

Ayer pasé toda la noche con ellas en la mano; apretándolas como si se fueran a escaparse por la ventana, pensando ciegamente en la posibilidad de acabar con toda esta incertidumbre, de no forzar a Ranma con un compromiso no previsto, porque a pesar de que tengo la seguridad de que decidió quedarse conmigo por su propia voluntad, el miedo de que esté a mi lado por obligación, me hacía sentir un monstruo.

Afortunadamente, hoy mi mente amaneció más clara y pude darme cuenta que mi prometido siempre ha estado aquí y que, si la vida nos lo permite, estaremos juntos por siempre. Ese bebé sólo ha venido a reafirmar el cariño que nos tenemos, además, este pobre bebé no tuvo la culpa de que sus padres sean unos idiotas descuidados… él es el más inocente de todo esto, y no tiene por qué pagarlo.

Te preguntarás para qué conservo entonces las pastillas. Son para darme fuerzas cuando crea que no voy a poder resistir más. Para recordarme que tuve la elección de salir sin consecuencias de esta encrucijada de mi vida, pero decidí seguir el camino más riesgoso con total valentía.

…Nunca estaré demasiado preparada para ser madre, sin embargo, si ya viene en camino, jamás dejaré de esforzarme, eso tenlo por seguro.

…Y tú, Ranma ¿estarás listo?

Espero que sí…

O-O-O

**Notas**

.n_n Hey, chicos, muchas gracias por sus mensajitos.

Ahorita que tengo un poco más de tiempo, les cuento que este fic está inspirado por la canción de "Alguien soy yo" de Enrique Iglesias y "Cuando mueres por alguien" de Erik Rubín. u/u Ando con la vena romántica a todo lo que da, lo acepto…n/_/n

Nos estamos viendo pronto, aquí… allá… Cuídense.


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y los utilizo sin ninguna intención de lucro. **

**Querido diario: Platícale a la luna**

**Capítulo IV**

o-o-o-o

—T-toma —Sentado en el suelo de su habitación, frente a ella, extendí la mano y le ofrecí la cajita rectangular que había ido a comprar a la farmacia más lejana de Nerima. El brazo me temblaba casi tanto como los labios, de los que sólo podían salir palabras escuetas y entrecortadas—. La mujer que me atendió dijo que dentro venían todas las instrucciones para utilizarla.

Tenía las pupilas perdidas y estaba muy pensativa. Tardó unos segundos antes de reaccionar, cuando por fin pareció volverle el alma al cuerpo.

—Etto… gra-gracias por traerla —Susurró, tomándola por fin y, finalmente, logrando enfocar su vista en mi—. ¿Te dio alguna recomendación? ¿Te dijo algo más?

Mi ceja se enarcó de inmediato y sonreí en una torpe mueca al recordar.

—Si te refieres a la cara de la señora: "Qué chico tan estúpido e irresponsable eres" he llegado a pensar que no podré olvidarla hasta que vengan nuestros padres y nos muestren una peor.

La miré totalmente embelesado; aquel comentario le había devuelto la sonrisa por unos instantes.

—Creo que ha llegado la hora de que salgamos de dudas—. Emitió, tras un leve suspiro, sujetó la prueba de embarazo junto a su pecho y se puso de pie.

—¿Quieres… quieres que te acompañe?—. Hice el ademán de imitarla, sujetándome del suelo y desdoblando una de mis piernas.

—Err… no… no —Ella me miró y se sonrojó más de lo que ya estaba—. Dudo que quieras ver cómo se toman ese tipo de pruebas.

Ladeé mi cabeza en un gesto incomprensible "¿Qué demonios podían tener esas pruebas de especial?"

—Está bien, aquí te espero—. Me alcé de hombros. No iba a incomodarla más de lo que ya estaba. De cualquier manera, me puse de pie y me dirigí a la ventana, mientras una mancha en pijama amarilla se escabullía a mis espaldas hacia el baño.

Necesitaba sentir el aire fresco de la noche, sentir que era capaz de camuflarme con el viento y salir flotando por el ambiente.

Era una actitud poco varonil, lo reconocía, pero ansiaba sentir que podía escapar de allí en cualquier segundo. Irme lejos, meditar y volver tiempo después, cuando creyera que había madurado lo suficiente y escogiera la mejor decisión para todos.

Por supuesto que huir no era una reacción aceptable; esto no debía compararlo con una batalla en la que podía tomarme un receso para analizar un contraataque. No. Un posible embarazo requería que estuviera allí permanentemente, además, yo podría escapar si se me daba la gana, pero ¿y Akane? Ella no podía elegir si quería quedarse a afrontar o escapar de esta situación… porque el evento ocurría en su interior, en sus propias entrañas.

No. No era justo para Akane… y yo no era ningún cobarde; no lo sería más.

Tal vez se hubiera adelantado un poco "bastante" a mis planes, sin embargo, siempre estuvo entre mis objetivos el casarme con ella y formar una pequeña familia.

"¡Diablos! ¿Por qué tenía que complicarse tanto?"

Unos minutos después, mi conversación interior se vio interrumpida cuando Akane salió del baño y quedó estática en el centro de la habitación, sujetando con ambas manos el dispositivo color blanco con detalles plateados.

—A-aún debemos esperar unos minutos—. Vaciló, al ver que yo no hacía otra cosa que desbordar curiosidad por todos los poros.

—Recuerda, n-no importa lo que pase —Me acerqué a ella, aunque todavía estaba a unos pasos de distancia—. Estamos juntos, no lo olvides.

—Gracias —Me sonrió, luego, sacudió la cabeza, como si tratase de desviar su atención en otra cosa— Bien, acuérdame de las instrucciones… s-si se pone rojo… significa que hay un niño —Explicó—. Si se torna rosa…

—¿Una niña?—. Deduje, realmente atolondrado.

—No, tarado —Masculló con enojo. Casi logra hacer que me ría de su gesto incrédulo—. Es negativo.

—Yo no sé de esas cosas—. Me puse a la defensiva.

Después me quedé pensando que ella tampoco tendría por qué saber las instrucciones.

Me sentí un patán y me quedé agradecido de que ella me ignorara por completo.

Parecía estar calculando mentalmente el tiempo, así que en el minuto determinado, alzó las manos frente a su rostro e interpretó el resultado que la prueba le arrojó.

—¿Akane?—. La nombré débilmente.

No me respondió, pero abrió sus manos; la prueba de embarazo cayó de sus manos y rebotó en cámara lenta sobre el suelo.

Mi cuerpo entró de inmediato en shock. ¡Estaba horrorizado! Miles de pensamientos distintos pasaron por mi mente.

"¡Huye!"

"¡Abrázala!"

"¡Corre!"

"¡Dile que la quieres!"

"¡Escapa! ¡Todavía tienes tiempo!"

"¡No te quedes parado como un idiota!"

"¡No dejes que llore!"

Finalmente, sus ojos me atravesaron por completo el alma y comenzó a desbordar lágrimas de emoción, mientras una sentencia ininteligible salía de sus labios.

¿Qué importaba que su cuerpo estuviera desmoronándose de los nervios, cuando el fulgor de su mirada marrón y su blanca sonrisa, hacían desaparecer todo a su alrededor?

La ternura maternal que desprendía a raudales me hechizó. En ese instante, supe que jamás podría hacer alguna de las tonterías que estaba pensando. Me quedaría por siempre con ella.

Me acerqué lentamente y la tomé entre mis brazos, mientras me sentaba en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, acunando a mi prometida como si fuera una niña pequeña.

Ansiaba hacerla sentir protegida.

—Voy… a ser mamá—. Dijo entre lágrimas, a la vez que la recargaba en mi pecho y acariciaba dulcemente sus cabellos.

—Estoy embarazada—. Repitió como autómata, escondiendo su rostro en mi pecho.

—Vamos a tener un hijo—. Pude asumir finalmente. Luche porque las emociones no me dejaran ver débil ante ella, pero no pude, por más que lo intenté, no pude. Un par de lágrimas traicioneras también escaparon de mis ojos enrojecidos.

O-O-O

**Notas**

Gracias por leer…n_n


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y los utilizo sin ninguna intención de lucro. **

**Querido diario: Platícale a la luna**

**Capítulo V**

o-o-o-o

El futuro padre contempló a la jovencita sentada junto a él alrededor de la mesa de estudio, mirando cómo esta devoraba con gran avidez el vasito con helado de chocolate que había comprado en su heladería favorita.

—Está delicioso, Ranma —Akane le dedicó un gesto de agradecimiento, mientras raspaba un poco más del helado con una cucharita de plástico—. Desde que amaneció, tenía muchas ganas de comerlo.

—Me alegro que te guste.

El artista marcial se quedó por algunos minutos observándola. Se veía tan rozagante, rodeada de esa nueva aura tan trasparente que inspiraba paz, que no lograba explicarse cómo es que nadie de su familia se había dado cuenta de su estado de gravidez.

Tal vez se debía a que él era quien estaba más cerca de su prometida; lo suficiente para estar atento a cada cambio que la muchacha iba presentando. Y saberse conocedor de sus secretos más íntimos le hacía llenarse de un orgullo desmedido, sólo comparado con lo grande que era su preocupación por lo que iba a suceder al enterarse todos.

—¡Akane y Ranma, bajen un momento, la cena está lista!—. La voz de Kasumi se dejó escuchar desde la planta baja.

Los dos soltaron una risita cómplice. Ambos se hallaban en el cuarto de ella, fingiendo que estudiaban para no entrar con la cabeza en blanco al último año de Universidad, por lo que eso les daba la practicidad de verse sin tener que entrar en detalles forzados para la familia.

—¡Ya vamos, Kasumi!—. Respondió Akane, con el timbre más alto que pudo vocalizar.

—Antes de bajar —Ranma tomó suavemente la mano de su prometida para que no se moviera de su lugar—. Necesito darte algo. Aguarda aquí.

El joven de cabello trenzado fue hasta la cama, donde se encontraba su morral de estudios, sacó un sobre de papel amarillo y volvió de inmediato con Akane.

—¿De qué se trata?—. Le interrogó la muchacha.

—Es el premio del torneo de la semana pasada; me lo entregaron ayer —Se explicó el chico, dejando el sobre sellado frente a ella—. No fue mucho lo que gané, pero con esto bastará para que puedas pagar un par de citas en un consultorio especializado en tu estado. Después veré la manera de conseguir más para costearlas.

—Puedes estar tranquilo, no tienes qué exigirte tanto —Afirmó ella, tomando de buena gana el sobre. Atrás tendrían que quedar los tiempos en que ese ofrecimiento hubiese atentado contra su orgullo—. Y-yo también tengo algo ahorrado que puede servirnos.

—Preferiría que lo guardaras para ti —Suspiró el otro, aunque no había prepotencia alguna en su tono de voz—. El helado no va a ser tú único antojo; lo intentaré por todos los medios pero, quizás no siempre pueda ser capaz de brindarte todo lo que necesitas… Además, debes aprovechar para comprar algunas de esas revistas de maternidad; deben traer cosas muy interesantes que te sirvan.

—¿Sabes?—. Deslizó su silla un poco más, hasta que esta quedó pegada con la de Ranma; abandonados en la mesa quedaron los últimos restos del helado y el sobre con el efectivo.

—¿Qué?—. Inquirió el muchacho. Le era difícil formular una pregunta más elaborada con el rostro y los labios de su prometida tan cerca de él.

—Por eso te quiero, bobo—. Le dijo con aire de coquetería, rozando tiernamente su nariz con la de él.

—Dime algo que no sepa—. Se jactó Ranma. Era imposible que cambiara ese egocentrismo de un día para otro, y Akane ya lo había aceptado tal cual.

—No dejan de sorprenderme esos detalles que tienes conmigo—. Mencionó sin titubear, utilizando un par de dedos para delinear la silueta de la barbilla masculina.

—Es que… no eres la única que está cambiando con el embarazo —Señaló él, cerrando los ojos para disfrutar el cálido contacto con su prometida—. Hay algo dentro de mí que me hace querer estar más cerca de ti, de protegerte… de protegerlos.

—Somos una pequeña familia—. Ella musitó con dulzura.

Después de aquella tímida declaración, Akane rozó los labios de Ranma con uno de sus dedos, sintiéndolos ansiosos por ella y henchidos ante su toque, tanto así, que no se reprimió en cambiar el dulce tacto por el tibio aliento de sus labios.

Él subió una de sus manos y sujetó la cabeza de la joven con posesiva protección. Desde aquel día en que amanecieran juntos, no habían tenido contacto alguno además de los abrazos, así que el sentirla nuevamente le estaba quemando la garganta.

El beso inicio tierno, pero poco a poco se fue intensificando. Sus lenguas se hicieron partícipes y una mano de Ranma se sujetó con ahínco de un muslo de ella, acariciándolo sutilmente mientras iba ascendiendo por debajo de la falda gris oscuro de la joven.

Muchas veces llegó a sentirse una bestia por adueñarse así del cuerpo de Akane, pero es que nadie en la tierra podría comprender jamás lo que significaba haberse fundido en uno con el ser amado, y luego pretender vivir mucho tiempo lejos de su calor corporal, de las caricias depositadas en cada rincón de sus cuerpos y de la exquisita música en la que se convertía cada sonido emitido durante la entrega.

Ranma ya no resistió mucho más, se levantó de su silla y no tardó mucho en tomar a Akane entre sus brazos, para luego dirigirse hasta la cama y depositarla suavemente sobre esta. Se había prometido que no estaría nuevamente con ella hasta que no comprobara que no le harían daño al bebé, no obstante, en esos momentos, estar así, tan cerca de ella, le era más que suficiente.

En cuanto se recostó junto a la chica de cabello índigo, esta volvió a buscar sus labios, entregándose nuevamente al placer de un beso, mientras las manos femeninas buscaban desabrochar los tres primeros botones de la camisa China del artemarcialista. El joven hizo lo mismo con la blusa rosa pálido de ella, abriendo los suficientes botones para deslizar una mano dentro y sujetar delicadamente uno de sus pechos, aún a través del sostén.

—Ranma, Akane… la cena…—. La madre de él entró de improviso y aquello que iba a decirles, murió en sus labios.

—¡Ma-mamá!—. Se horrorizó él.

Ambos jóvenes se separaron de inmediato, cerrando lo más rápido posible sus respectivas camisas, aunque lo que habían estado haciendo era más que evidente.

—¿Cómo es que… ustedes dos…?

—Po-podemos explicarlo—. La joven mujer logró balbucear, terminando de cerrar los botones abiertos por Ranma.

—Mamá, ¿podrías bajar al comedor, por favor? —Pidió Ranma, imitando la acción de la futura madre de su hijo. Si tardaron días enteros pensando en cómo decirles a sus padres que iban a tener un hijo, la prórroga se había terminado—. Akane y yo bajaremos en un momento. Ha llegado la hora de que hablemos con toda la familia.

O-O-O

**Notas**

Hola n_n Gracias por sus comentarios y por seguirme acompañando en la lectura. Nos vemos en el próximo cap.


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y los utilizo sin ninguna intención de lucro. **

**Querido diario: Platícale a la luna**

**Capítulo VI**

o-o-o-o

No supe si calificarlo como una gran ventaja o no, pero cuando ella y yo bajamos al comedor para hablar con nuestras familias, todo lucía con la habitual tranquilidad de una noche cualquiera.

El viejo, Nabiki y Kasumi veían una película en el televisor, el tío Soun se perdía detrás de las hojas de su diario, y frente a él, aún sentada en su sitio alrededor de la mesa, mi madre nos veía con la seriedad que auguraba una futura reprimenda. A mí en especial me miraba con un grado extremo de decepción; no nos quitó la vista de encima desde que pisamos la duela del sitio hasta que nos sentamos también.

Estaba claro, la única ventaja que nos había dado era que fuéramos nosotros mismos los que reveláramos nuestro secreto.

Nunca fui bueno para hablar, y no tenía la menor idea de cuáles eran las palabras que necesitaba para comenzar. Volteé a mirar infinidad de veces a Akane antes de tomar el valor para confesarme. Ella estaba en apariencia tranquila, no obstante, desde mi sitio junto a ella podía ver sus manos bajo la mesa temblando ligeramente y externando su nerviosismo a través de movimientos inconexos.

Yo no me encontraba en una situación muy diferente. Como era su familia a la que debíamos enfrentarnos mayormente, me tomé la responsabilidad de ser el que informara de su estado. Claro, pensarlo, prometérselo y hacerlo eran cosas muy distintas. Mi boca estaba reseca, mi corazón saltaba de mi pecho con cara respiro y, si apenas podía sostenerle la mirada a mi madre, no quería saber qué pasaría cuando hablara con el mejor amigo de mi papá.

Tenía que pensar muy bien lo que iba a decir y cómo lo iba decir. Hoy más que nunca era necesario que mediera mis comentarios y mantuviera un porte serio para que no me adjudicaran el haberme aprovechado de Akane, además, nuestros padres debían quedar convencidos de que no huiría después de haber estado con ella.

Quizás debía comenzar diciendo que Akane y yo teníamos una relación y después, esperarnos unos días para dar la siguiente noticia. Muchos pensamientos se arremolinaron en mi mente. Era un simple huésped sin trabajo ni nada qué ofrecerle… "'¿Y si la convencían de que era demasiado joven y no lo tuviera?" —Sacudí la cabeza para sacarme esos pensamientos negativos—. No. No sería capaz de hacerme esto

Exhalé hondo y de mi cuerpo emanaron infinidad de gotas de sudor frio.

"Recuerda" me repetí un millón de veces "Sereno y no digas nada que hiera a Akane, que provoque el repudio de tus padres o tu futuro suegro te mate"

Tacto, sobre todo, tacto.

Era difícil mantener la cordura, pero lo intenté.

—Embaracé a Akane y vamos a ser papás—. Exclamé casi en un grito. Inmediatamente después se ciñeron sobre nosotros un cúmulo de miradas absortas que me hicieron desear salir corriendo a esconderme, pero mis piernas estaban congeladas en el sitio.

—¿Qu… qué dijiste?—. Inquirió mi madre, quien sólo esperaba escuchar sobre una recién descubierta relación.

—¿Es una especie de broma por el día de los inocentes? —Agregó Nabiki, totalmente escéptica—. ¿A quién quieren engañar ustedes dos?

—¿Escuchó eso, Saotome? —Lágrimas por una risa incontenible resbalaron por sus mejillas—. Su hijo es un bromista de primera.

Sin embargo, mi padre me conocía lo suficiente para saber que no bromearía con algo tan serio, y al contrario del tío Soun, su cara estaba desencajada y con un serio rictus de preocupación.

—Y-yo no…—. Tartamudeé.

—Espero que no estés hablando en serio, Ranma—. Detuvo su risa en el acto y se contagió de la misma seriedad sepulcral de mi viejo.

—Te está diciendo la verdad, papá —Intervino Akane, lo cual agradecí porque no sabía cómo proseguir—. Ranma y yo estamos juntos… nosotros…

—¿Est-estás embarazada?—. Esbozó con cierta reserva, el temor de escuchar la respuesta latiendo como un volcán en su cabeza. Para este momento, el periódico perdió total relevancia y había sido arrojado en algún lugar de la habitación.

—Fue un accidente —Balbuceó ella, completamente roja—. Nos estábamos cuidando, pero…

—Fuimos a una fiesta y bebimos demasiado para saber lo que hacíamos—. Expliqué sin escuchar realmente lo que salía de mi boca.

—¡¿Quieres callarte, idiota?!—. Me explotó Akane, jalándome del brazo para encararme, olvidándose por unos instantes de que toda la familia nos estaba observando como si fuésemos unos fenómenos.

—¿En verdad fueron capaces de ser tan irresponsables, hermana? —Ahora era Kasumi la que intervenía. Como pocas veces en la vida, había perdido la singular afabilidad que la caracterizaba—. ¿Dónde quedaron todas las charlas que tuvimos tú y yo?

—Ranma, me desilusionas—. Mi madre terminó por hundirme en el desespero. Sabía que moría por un nieto al igual que nuestros padres, pero no de esta manera tan errada y de una acción proveniente de un hijo tan poco maduro y varonil como para no cuidar de su prometida y de sus actos.

—Vamos a hacernos cargo de ese bebé, mamá —Suspiré—. Tal vez no era el momento adecuado, pero ella no está sola. No la voy a dejar sola.

—Es lo menos que espero de ti, jovencito.

—No se preocupe, Tendo —Añadió mi padre, acercándose a la mesa y sujetándome por detrás de los hombros, tal si fuera a huir—. Me aseguraré de que Ranma le responda a su hija como debe ser.

—Necesito algo más que eso —Respondió serio, sin dejar en ningún instante su semblante autoritario—. Sé que ya son mayores de edad y no podemos obligarlos a nada, pero mi pequeña necesita seguridad y ese niño no puede nacer fuera de una familia; deben casarse cuanto antes si quieren mi aprobación y nuestra ayuda.

Él tenía su vista en Akane, no obstante, ella en quien tenía fija su mirada era en mi, sin saber qué responder a esa petición. Durante estas semanas, habíamos hablado y resuelto algunas cosas, pero jamás tocamos el tema del casamiento.

Yo si lo sabía: no quería casarme con ella aún. No así, con nuestro hijo siendo el motor de inicio en un matrimonio para el que todavía no estábamos listos. No quería verlo como una obligación, porque sé que ella se sentiría culpable de por vida.

La tomé de la mano y la miré con ternura, rogando que recordara lo que había dicho antes de bajar las escaleras: que confiara en mí, porque yo sólo deseaba lo mejor para los dos.

—No vamos a casarnos.

O-O-O

**Notas**

Hola a todos…n_n

Este capítulo lo tenía escrito en mi libreta desde hace algunos días, pero después del pequeño suceso que me aconteció, y con el que tuve que volver a subir todas las historias y tapicé el sitio, estaba esperando un poco a que se "perdieran" un poco para que no se mezclaran con las verdaderas actualizaciones.

Nos vemos tan pronto como termine de transcribir el siguiente capitulo…n_n Nos vemos.


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y los utilizo sin ninguna intención de lucro. **

**Querido diario: Platícale a la luna**

**Capítulo VII**

o-o-o-o

"—No vamos a casarnos"

Ranma lo dijo de forma clara, haciendo énfasis en cada palabra e irrumpiendo un silencio que me dejó escuchar su oración con un eco taladrándome la cabeza.

No voy a negarlo, su afirmación me heló la sangre por segundos que se multiplicaron por miles, y me habría sentido terriblemente desolada si no me hubiese aferrado de inmediato a aquello que me dijera antes de bajar: que fuera lo que dijese, esperara por una explicación.

Cuando tuve la oportunidad de escucharlo, pude comprenderlo, pero nuestros padres no; era incapaz de reprochárselos, ellos sólo buscaban mi bienestar y el de mi bebé, sin embargo, nosotros dos ya éramos unos adultos.

En el instante en que Ranma evocó su negativa, mi padre se levantó de su asiento con una justificable intención de exigirle otra respuesta, aunque fuera a base de golpes y amenazas, más aquella acción no llegó a concluirse. Casi en el acto, la tía Nodoka desenfundó una katana de la que no nos habíamos percatado antes y la clavó justo en la mitad de la mesa, haciéndonos retroceder a todos; especialmente a mi padre y a mi prometido.

—¡Basta! —Profirió ella, manteniendo alejado a su hijo al retenerlo con la vaina del arma sobre su pecho—. No es momento para comportarse como unos niños.

—¿Qué clase de broma es esta, Ranma? —Recuerdo claramente a mi padre insistiendo—. Dices que vas a hacerte cargo de las consecuencias, pero no eres capaz de tomar la principal medida para proteger a mi pequeña.

—Es que no puede entender, señor Tendo —Replicó mi prometido—. Aún tengo muchas cosas que hablar con ella. Tenemos… tenemos muchos asuntos pendientes. No puedo casarme con ella sin haber resuelto todo antes.

—¡Ahhh! ¡Saotome, dígale algo a su hijo! —Imploró a gritos sin darse por vencido, ahora dirigiéndose a su viejo amigo—. Debemos buscar el porvenir del futuro heredero.

—Ranma, Tendo…

—¡Ni se te ocurra decirme nada, viejo! —Le interrumpió, oscilando entre la ira y la posesividad—. Todos ustedes nos han manejado como han querido estos años, pero eso quedó atrás. Compréndanlo de una vez, es hijo de Akane y mío el que viene en camino, así que les prohíbo cualquier tipo de decisión sobre él.

—Sé lo que estás intentando, no obstante, entiende que no puedes manejar esto tú solo—. Añadió la tía Nodoka, hiriendo más el orgullo de su hijo, y consiguiendo que se crispara otro poco.

—Únicamente estoy pidiendo tiempo, mamá —La enfrentó, y sé que luchó por menguar los sentimientos destructivos que le carcomían—. Quiero hacer las cosas a mi manera.

—¿Quieres tiempo? —Decretó mi padre—. Está bien, tómate todo el tiempo que creas necesario, pero no será en esta casa, ni haciéndole daño a mi hija. Quiero que tomes tus cosas y te vayas de aquí. Podrás regresar cuando hayas encontrado la valentía que te hace falta para apoyar a Akane como es debido.

—Escuche, no creo que sea algo que se resuelva corriéndonos—. Pude notar como Ranma, perdió el timón de aquella batalla verbal, pero inmediatamente volvió a recuperarse.

—No, te estoy pidiendo que te vayas a ti solamente—. Replicó mi papá.

—No puedes hacernos esto —. Tuve que intervenir, antes de que las palabras nuevamente amenazaran con convertirse en algo más—. Ranma y yo sólo estamos tratando de resolverlo a nuestra manera.

—Akane, a ti no podría negarte jamás la entrada a esta casa —Mi padre saltó sobre la mesa y se abrazó a mí, lleno de cariño y protección paternal—. Pero Ranma no puede volver hasta que comprenda que un hijo es una situación más seria de lo que piensa.

—Está bien —Respondió mi prometido— Yo voy a respetar su decisión, así como espero que pueda respetar la mía— Luego se detuvo unos segundos para voltear a donde yo me encontraba—. Necesitamos hablar.

Bastaba con que posara su penetrante mirada sobre mí para que pudiera entender sus sentimientos y sus intenciones, y al día de hoy, no sé si esta será la mejor decisión para todos, pero lo es para nosotros… lo es para mí.

—Akane, no vayas a voltear todavía. Espera un minuto más. Esto ya casi está listo—. Me dice Ranma, adivinando que se mueve como un torbellino mientras escucho ruidos extraños no muy lejos de donde yo estoy.

—De acuerdo —Sonreí—. Pero date prisa. En esta esquina está haciendo mucho frío.

Como se lo podrán imaginar, desde hace un par de días, este es nuestro pequeño refugio. Empacamos nuestras cosas esa misma noche, y a pesar de los ruegos de mi padre porque me quedara junto a la familia, tuvo que resignarse a que yo había iniciado la propia.

Me duele no tenerlos cerca, sin embargo, también sé que necesitamos independencia, correr riesgos y, por qué no, disfrutar de la compañía de Ranma sin tener que estar todo el tiempo preocupados porque nos descubran, como si fuésemos unos delincuentes atrapados en nuestra propia casa.

—Akane, voy a apagar la luz—. Me dijo, al tiempo que lo escuchaba bajar el interruptor de la luz.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?—. Me ganaba la curiosidad por saber lo que tramaba. No me había soltado pista alguna desde que llegó en la tarde con una bolsa negra con un contenido desconocido hasta ahora.

—Bien. Ya puedes mirar.

Me di la vuelta inmediatamente. Estábamos en el cuarto que nos servía de cocina, estancia y comedor.

—¿Te gusta?

—Es hermoso—. Respondí alegre mientras me acercaba.

En un extremo de la barra de desayuno, él había puesto un pequeño pino de navidad que debía sobrepasar por poco el medio metro de altura, sin embargo, estaba perfectamente adornado, y con todas las luces de la casa apagadas, los foquitos de colores brillaban como luciérnagas en la noche.

—Ya pasó la fecha —Mencionó él, saliendo de su lugar atrás de la barra para venir junto a mí—. Y no es tan grande como el del Dojo, pero creí que te gustaría tener tu propio arbolito.

—Es… es perfecto, Ranma —Exclamé, agradeciéndole por el detalle, dejando que me inundaran los sentimientos de nostalgia y a la vez, de felicidad por estar a su lado. Era increíble como un pequeño pino podía volver más cálido una habitación, y como dos sonrisas sinceras llenaban los vacíos que aún tenía el departamento.

Todo era perfecto a nuestra manera.

O-O-O

**Notas**

.n_n Hola, muchas gracias a todas las personas que están leyendo esta historia. Lamento no haber vuelto antes, he andado con mi propia novela de la vida real XD jajaja.

Nos vemos.


End file.
